


It's Tough To Be A God

by sleep_dep



Series: The Overworld Needs A Break [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Tommy has wings, You call this tags I call this warning of my bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_dep/pseuds/sleep_dep
Summary: A war broke out that will bring major change to the future. Some gods really just can't mind their own business.Technoblade thinks: it's tough to be a god.--DT + SBI + Tubbo God!AU that I conjured up while listening to music--- I don't know where I was going with this but it was fun -- Cross-posted on Wattpad -
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Overworld Needs A Break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016959
Comments: 18
Kudos: 352





	It's Tough To Be A God

**Author's Note:**

> Guide yawn:  
> Dream - God of Strategy (+ Intelligence but that sounds dumb so-)  
> George - God of Evolution and Change  
> Sapnap - God of Choices (+ Duality)  
> Technoblade - God of War (+ Determination)  
> Wilbur - God of the Dead  
> Philza - God of the Skies
> 
> Tommy - God of Secrets (literally why he's a messenger for other gods because you can just swear him to secrecy and only make him tell someone if you wish--- HAAAA)  
> Ranboo - God of Crossroads (+Boundaries. Think Hecate. Idk why man, I just decided his skin gives off the vibe)

Technoblade leans against the hilt of his sword while taking in the scene before him. He scuffs his boot against the dirt, dangling a leg at the edge of the cliff.

The metallic smell of blood and choking smoke lingers in the air. Explosions can be heard as each flaming rock meets its target. The screams of soldiers and clang of metal echoes throughout the battlefield. 

"My, my… They're at it again."

Centuries go by and none of them ever change. War will always be here. Whether blood will be shed entirely depends on the choices they make (he doesn't take part in that, unfortunately).

In the end, it doesn't matter. As long as war goes on, he will be here to watch and listen. 

_I wish to see my wife, my children, is this what I die for._

_Let this end. Let this end. Let this end…_

_Please somebody stop this war. I never signed up for this. Please. Please. Please…_

He sighs. The pleas of the wounded and fighting echoing around him. Some of them louder than others, others fading out as the life drains from their eyes.

Techno watches as one side slowly pushes their opponent back before the other launches a surprise.

"That was sudden, but a very well thought out move."

He feels the thrumming power of another entity and his eyes snap to a man standing at the edge of the forest below him. A smiley face mask rests on the side of his head, nestling into the dirty blonde hair.

"Good evening, Dream."

Piercing emerald eyes stare right at him. A small smile spreads across Dream's face before he disappears and materializes next to him.

Dream pats his chest plate, dusting off the soot before taking a seat next to him. "Good evening, Techno. How are you?"

Techno rests his arm against his knee. "Rather tired."

Dream hums before nodding. He observes the situation before them, a slight frown taking place on his face. "They're begging for the war to stop aren't they?"

Techno nods. Dream doesn't say a word as he focuses on one side of the war. The side that's fighting more intelligently and currently has the upper hand.

He knows simply because their general made a prayer for his plans to go well. Dream didn't care much at first until he noticed George's expression of annoyance and worry. His friend doesn't have that expression often. Only when something major is going to happen, an important event that'll change the outcome of the foreseeable future.

Only then did he decide to provide a small blessing. If the general is smart, he'll use it wisely.

"You had a hand in this, didn't you," Techno asks.

Dreams sighs, resting his cheek on his palm. "George was worried. If something goes wrong here, it could possibly affect us."

Techno snorts, gliding a finger over the blade of his sword. It feels dull to him, but if anyone else did this, it wouldn't end well for them. "Tell him to tell us what happens if this side wins, or that side."

Dream shoots a disappointed look at Techno. "Techno, you know he can't do that. If any of us finds out and aren't happy with the outcome, they'll twist it."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Techno turns to his left and tilts his head. A man with goggles stood while overseeing the event, his blue cloak draped messily over his shoulder.

"George!" Dream yells happily, standing up to engulf him in a hug. 

"Dream, let go of me and deal with your mess. The general is being stupid."

Dream clutches onto George's arm as he turns to face the battlefield. The general and his group are running towards the river, a few horsemen chasing after.

"Oh, Sapnap! Stop it. Now isn't the best time to mess with their decisions!" Dream groans.

Techno sighs as he stands and takes a step back, gripping onto his sword as Sapnap appears, frowning as flames licked at his shoes and shoulders.

"You just killed a flower I was admiring," Techno states while frowning.

"Sorry, Techno," he apologizes smoothly before facing Dream. "I'm bored. Also, somebody made the decision to finally set fire to their camp."

Techno looks at the column of smoke rising and growing thicker by the second. He gives Sapnap a deadpan look. "I was having a good day. Why must all of you interfere with the war?"

"I'm not doing anything. These two are the idiots messing things up," George states, furiously waving his hands around.

Techno blinks and he sees a shimmer of light blue wiggling around in the atmosphere.

"What did you do?" Techno asks while observing the situation that's currently devolving into a shit show, looking for any signs of change.

"Giving someone a nudge to make a bloody difference," George hisses, glaring at Sapnap. "Make sure the guy doesn't mess up, both of you."

Techno rolls his eyes as the pleas increase in number and volume. A lot of them are fading quite quickly too. Wilbur is going to have a field day with the number of souls going to Hell. 

"What am I supposed to do? Make the guy more intelligent? That's not how my abilities work, George!" Dream yells.

"Just do your thing and bless the guy. Make him your temporary host or something!" George yells back.

Techno sits back down and plugs his ears. Why are they here. They could've just left the war alone and went on with their day.

Out of the corner of his eye, a young boy scampers away and he smiles.

+

"What are you and your brothers doing?" Philza asks as he opens his eyes. He sighs. This event is such a huge pain.

Tommy frowns, scratching the back of his neck as his wings flit around nervously. "Techno is with Dream and the others, overseeing the battlefield. Wilbur is throwing a tantrum with the sudden increase of souls. Phil, can't you see this with your own eyes? You're the God of the Skies."

Philza chuckles when he answers. "I decided not to. I think I'll get a headache if I do."

Tommy yawns as he hovers around the throne room, doing loops and zipping around occasionally. "Should I tell Techno to end the war and stop everyone? All we have to do is just wait a few more decades at best and the next major change will come."

Philza shakes his head. Tommy shrugs in response before his eyes snap to the figure entering the room, he groans.

Philza smiles as he looks at the God of the Dead. "What brings you here, Wilbur."

Tommy sighs as he starts complaining about how Wilbur is having a tantrum and he's here to cool down. His wings flit around exasperatedly and Philza listens. Wilbur simply nods along while taking a seat in his throne next to Philza. 

"Just tell Techno to stop the war," Tommy whines. "It's all becoming a shit show. Hell, I even think it's already a shit show. There's 4 gods interfering right now. It'll become 5 if Wilbur gets his ass up to the Overworld and starts unleashing dead soldiers on them."

Well, that wouldn't be good. He sighs as he waves his hand, silently requesting Tommy to deliver a message.

A bright smile spreads across Tommy's face and he says his goodbyes before taking off, leaving a small dust cloud behind him and a warning for Wilbur to return to Hell to deal with his duties (Ranboo requested). 

+

Techno squints as a figure appear in the skyline. The war below him is still raging on. Both camps have now been obliterated and the only building that stands on both sides is the medical tents.

The figure grows bigger and bigger before he circles over the group. He spiral before landing in front of him.

The trio bickering behind him turn to look at the commotion. They realize who they are and return to bickering once more.

"Hello, Technoblade!" Tommy, his boisterous little brother, yells.

"Tommy," he greets them calmly, although with a hint of snark in his voice. "What did Philza say?"

Tommy spins in his spot, taking in the situation before him. "Philza said to stop the war," he replies.

A yell from George comes from the trio. "Well, thank God for that!"

Techno sighs as he stands and picks up his sword. Tommy moves out of the sword's range and take a few steps further away (just in case). 

He infuses his magic within the sword before plunging it into the ground. A wave of pale pink shimmers sweep across the battlefield. The soldiers disappear and their weapons drop to the ground. The fires start to die down and the metallic smell of blood and smoke is blown away by a sudden gust of wind (one of the maiden's doing or perhaps Philza).

He sighs as he enjoys the gentle breeze. The pleas have all disappeared completely and he quietly hums a tune. "Send Wilbur condolences and tell Philza the deed is done. I want riches. Thanks, Tommy."

Tommy nods. He hangs around for a few moments longer and chats with Dream and his friends. Then annoys Techno to death before taking off, waving.

One by one, they go back to what they were doing before arriving here.

Sapnap leaves first, going back to bother a few of the citizens in Athens (and possibly wreaking havoc). Dream doesn't leave without at least mocking him by imitating him quoting Sun Tzu. Finally, George takes his leave after making sure everything was okay and nothing big would start smashing the future to pieces again. He thanks Techno for stopping the war and disappears with a flash of blue pixels.

Techno sighs as he watches the maidens work their magic. The greenery starts to grow and the flowers start blooming, covering any lingering signs of the war that took place. Some time later, Ranboo, a small deity, arrives to pick up the leftover weapons. Techno watches, perhaps he's running some errands.

Ranboo notices him perched on the edge of the cliff and gives a friendly wave before disappearing in a blink. 

The sun starts to set and he yawns. Sometimes, it's tough to be a god.


End file.
